1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a band saw machine, and more particularly to a knockdown band saw guide seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to ensure that the band saw of a band saw machine is properly guided and located, conventionally, multiple bearings or guide poles are used to abut against and attach to the faces of the band saw except where the saw teeth are positioned. The bearings or guide poles serve to restrict and guide the band saw to ensure that the band saw is operated without deflecting or displacing. In this case, a work piece can be precisely sawed.
Conventionally, in order to precisely position the bearings or guide poles in adjacency to the faces of the band saw, the bearings or the guide poles are rested on a guide seat, which is securely mounted on the band saw machine in adjacency to the band saw thereof. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional guide seat 1. The guide seat 1 has a guide seat main body 2 on which a back guide wheel 3 is disposed to attach to the back of the band saw. A left adjustment seat 4 and a right adjustment seat 5 are respectively slidably connected in the slide channels formed on two opposite sides of the guide seat main body 2 for carrying multiple rolling bearings 6 in adjacency to two lateral faces of the band saw. Accordingly, the band saw is held between the rolling bearings 6 and the back guide wheel 3.
The conventional guide seat 1 has a slide connection structure between the left and right adjustment seats 4, 5 and the main body 2. The slide connection structure is able to enlarge the range of the adjustable position and state to achieve better locating effect. However, the back guide wheel 3 is directly connected in the fixing hole formed on the main body 2 via shaft rod so that the back guide wheel 3 is limited to a fixed position without possibility of change. Under such circumstance, even though the left and right adjustment seats 4, 5 are movable along with the change of the band saw, the left and right adjustment seats 4, 5 are still restricted to an abutment state in which the back of the band saw and the back guide wheel must keep properly adjacent to each other. As a result, the left and right adjustment seats 4, 5 can hardly provide mobile holding and locating effect for the band saw.